


Sleepover

by CourtneyB



Category: Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Family, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 12:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtneyB/pseuds/CourtneyB
Summary: Goten wakes up in the middle of the night and sneaks into his parents' room for some quality time.





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> I posted some Gochi fics on Notanotherbrickinthewall's Tumblr a few years ago, and thought I'd bring them over here!

“Momma? Daddy?” Goten whispered, knocking on the door of his parents’ room.

He’d woken up in the middle of the night to hear something going on in there. He was so used to the house being quiet at night that even the slightest noise startled him.

Somehow, he had a feeling it had to do with his father. Before he came back from the dead just a week ago, his mother just went to bed. But now that he was living with him, her room was his room too. 

Despite the closed doors in both rooms, Goten’s Sayian hearing could make out soft voices. He relaxed: his parents must like to talk to each other at night, just like he and Gohan did in their shared room.

Then he heard other noises.

Sheets shifting. A giggle. The mattress creaking. At one point even a big thud.

Goten’s eyes narrowed. He got out of bed and tiptoed closer to the door to hear better. He didn’t know what was going on, but he was curious. He could still hear voices along with the other noises, though it didn’t sound like his parents were exactly talking.

The sounds went on for a while. It sure wasn’t bothering Gohan, who was snoring away in the bed next to Goten’s. When it finally stopped, his curiosity got the better of him. He crept out of his room and knocked on his parents’ door. “Momma? Daddy?”

No answer. Hesitantly, he opened the door. 

The bed was empty. Even stranger was the fact that the blanket had been pulled off. Goten was frightened. Did a monster come and take his parents?

He was about to run to Gohan when he caught sight of a shape of something poking out of the other side of the bed. He crawled on top of the mattress and peered over the edge.

His parents were sleeping on the floor covered with the missing blanket, his mother lying on his father’s chest.

Suddenly, everything made sense: his parents were having a sleepover! 

Goten had never been to one, but he heard about them. That was when you went over to someone’s house, had pillow fights, and slept on the floor. No wonder their room was so messy! 

He never knew grown-ups had their own sleepovers. He was glad his mother was having fun after everything that happened with Majin Buu. But he still would have liked to go to a sleepover.

Well, his parents wouldn’t mind if he came to theirs, would they? He ran back to his room, grabbed his blanket, and returned to settle in between his parents on top of their blanket.

 

His first sleepover! What fun!

**

Waking up in Goku’s arms after seven years was like waking up in heaven. Chi-Chi smiled through half-closed eyes as she snuggled closer to him. She felt his fingers trail through her hair and down her back. “Morning,” she purred.

“Morning,” he murmured back.

“Morning!” another voice rang out cheerfully.

Goku and Chi-Chi shot up straight in horror as they came face to face with their younger son. “Goten, what are you doing here?!” Chi-Chi shrieked, hiding under the blanket.

“I wanted to join your sleepover!” Goten grinned happily, jumping into his father’s lap.

“Sleepover?” Goku asked blankly.

“Isn’t that what you and Momma were doing on the floor?”

“Yes, yes, we were having a sleepover!” Chi-Chi cut in before Goku could say anything. Completely mortified, she dug frantically around for her nightgown. “That’s very nice of you, sweetie, but now it’s time for you to go back to your room. I’ll get breakfast ready in a second.”

“’Kay.” Goten hopped off his father’s lap and started to go. “Don’t worry, Momma. Sometimes I like to sleep naked too!”


End file.
